Large-Scale Time Line
Large Scale Time Line (by Millions of Years) 900 Million BC (850,000,000 BC) Disaster of the Forerunners: tensions caused by the dispute over resource allocation strategies leads to uncoordination of formats, and divorce. Galactic Mind fails to achieve true self awareness and deteriorates, and the constituents turn on each other savagely. Galactic civilization is broken. 800 Million BC— Praesepe/Hyades collides with a smaller cluster, absorbing it. 700 Million BC (635, 000,000 BC) Rise of the Instrumentality in the neutron stars of the Core. Circumincession arises in Sagittarius, vows itself to the restoration of the Forerunners. 600 Million BC — the Hyades and Praesepe star clusters emerge from each other. (541,000,000 ) Under Instrumentality and Panspermian inspiration, civilization re-knit. Beginning of the Patronage System. Second Collaboration initiated. (525,000,000 BC) Discovery of malignant interference in galactic history. Galactic civil war breaks out. 500 Million BC (488 000,000 BC) War. Panspermians are scattered to Sagittarius. The Orion Arm falls into confusion. End of the Second Collaboration. (444 000,000 BC) End of the Panspermians. Rise of the Austerity in the Outer Arm. The Third Collaboration forms, this time along crueler and swifter lines. (416 000,000 BC) LMC establishes bases throughout the Orion Arm. Under Austerity and Symbiosis inspiration, the Indenture system adopted. 400 Million BC (359 000,000 BC) Andromeda induces the Symbiosis to redact the Universal Syntax mathematics, and from them to create the Monuments, and scatter them throughout the Orion Arm and beyond, in hopes of stirring up resistance to the Indenture System of sophotransmogrification. M3 begins its self elevation to Authority. 100 Million BC (99,000,000 BC) A Dark Matter object the size of a Dwarf Galaxy (later called the Widrow Dwarf Galaxy by human astronomers) intersects with the Milky Way. This creates disruptions in the orbits of stars surrounding the galactic core, delaying the rate of rise of technical civilization in the affected star systems. Hyades organizes itself into a single mental structure, elevated from an alliance of hosts and principalities to a Dominion. Current (2112 AD) First Contact: Pre-Ascension Tellurians send expedition to the Diamond Star, discover the LMC Monument, and are seduced by the redacted cliometric mathematics into the Concubine Vector, delaying cooperation with the Collaboration while their pretension to the dignity of a starfaring race is tested. (2403 to 70000 AD) The Long Wait. See Middle Scale Time Line. (70000 AD) The Vindication of Man. She returns. (71200 AD to 73040 AD) Torment starfares to Ain. (73727 to 79474 AD) Torment, now called Tormentil, weds Ain and broadcasts human minds to various dissenting and nonjuring civilizations in the Orion, Sagittarius, and, later Perseus and Cygnus Arms. The Dominion of Triumvirate flourishes for a time as a Praesepe servitor, before being superseded by the Benedictine Dominion of Ain, which becomes the Epitome of Man. (79474 to 80100 AD) Solitudines Vastae Caelorum star fares to Vanderlinden 133 in Praesepe, escorted by an ice giant. (91917 AD) Wreck of the Solitudines Vastae Caelorum. (92000 to 96900) Montrose is adrift. At nearlightspeed, he travels 3400 lightyears from Vanderlinden 133 over a period of 3500 years (95500) Montrose passes SAO 82846 (100,000 AD) The shockwave of the hyper-supernova is bright enough to be seen during daylight hours on Earth. (102,500 AD)The shockwave reaches the wreck of the Solitudines. (103,000 AD) Solitudines uses the force of the nova light to starfare to TX Canum Venaticorum. Montrose forced into somnolence. (103,000 to 133,000) TX Canum Venaticorum system engineered. (133,000 AD to 163,000 AD) Montrose starfares to M3. (Circa 163,000 AD to 164,000 AD) Menelaus exists as a minor pattern of mental energy, enslaved, impoverished and vagrant, lost in the vastness of the M3 Noösphere. Slowly he grows in wealth and station, achieving Dominionhood. (164,000 AD) Audience with M3. (164,000 AD to 200,000) Montrose elevated to Authority of M3. (200,000 AD to 300,000) Due in part to his tenacity, Montrose becomes the standard base ambassadorial template, and, later, Archon of Orion. (400,000 AD to 800,000) Various forms of Montrose become Warlord of Milky Way, Imperator and Nobilissimus. Conquest of Lesser Magellanic Cloud. (802,701 AD) Montrose commands sufficient resources to encompass his own departure. He transmits himself to Andromeda. (802,701 to 3,341,000 AD) Montrose in transit to Andromeda Source: Appendix C. Count to Infinity. Category:Count to the Eschaton Category:Schwartzschild radius